vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Malarkey
) |Job = Actor :Singer |Played = Enzo |Status = Guest Starring Season Five :Starring Season Six — Season Eight |Season = 5 ▪ 6 ▪ 7 ▪ 8}} Michael Malarkey (born June 21, 1983) is a British-American actor and singer that plays the role of Enzo St. John on . Biography Born in Beirut, Lebanon to an Irish-American father and an English mother, he grew up in Yellow Springs, Ohio and moved to London in 2006 where he studied at LAMDA and has been working in the UK since. He's married to Casualty actress Nadine Lewington, who appeared as Greta Sienna in the final season of . Filmography Appearances ;Season Five *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' ;Season Six *''I'll Remember'' (credit only) *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' (credit only) *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' (credit only) *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' (credit only) *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' (credit only) *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' ;Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' (credit only) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' (credit only) *''Hell Is Other People'' (credit only) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (credit only) *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' *''I Went to the Woods'' (credit only) *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' ;Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' (credit only) *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' (credit only) *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' (credit only) *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' *''What Are You?'' *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} Discography Trivia * He ships Carenzo. Gallery |-|Pictures= Billboard-mm-650.jpg b97a15170b78f4c33bef33a81cfb71c8.jpg 7d4b1c64341d5673b3fc7ae1b060cd56.jpg nLQYSEiAsHI.jpg e7a5082c1b094ee8034aac242fd1d3ed.jpg 968full-michael-malarkey.jpg 391138.png vampire-diaries-hotties-rick-cosnett-nMX9z.jpeg michael-malarkey.jpg Bj1z5vSCMAAozBC.jpg alpha-con-michael-malarkey.jpg normal_BfGoZnTCAAAicA1.jpg tumblr_n04md8XENl1r7y95eo1_500.png e4a6a4fab673f7cc2fb4e8eec5b3a5e3.jpg large.png Mm_nbic.jpg Michael_Malarkey.jpg Billboard-mm-650.jpg Our-Brand-Is-Crisis-Premiere-Michael-Malarkey.jpg Mm_hungertv.jpg Mmhungertv2.jpg Mmps_bg.jpg Mm_atvfest.jpg Michael-malarkey-tvd-sdcci.jpg Michael-Malarkey-performing-live-wh.jpg |-|Videos= The Vampire Diaries - My Dinner Date with...Michael Malarkey The Vampire Diaries - Michael Malarkey Interview Michael Malarkey Talks Enzo on The Vampire Diaries Season 7 The Vampire Diaries Michael Malarkey Interview The CW References External links *IMDb *Twitter *Music *Facebook *Instagram See also Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Guest Stars Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Stars Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 7 Cast Category:Season 8 Cast Category:Soundtracks